Like a Rose Losing its Final Petal
by HappilyEnding
Summary: And the final member of Sector V falls...


**Hi! This is my first Kids Next Door story, so I'm pretty excited about this =D I've been a fan of the show for as long as I can remember and a WallyXKuki fan for the same ammount of time, so I'm pretty psyched to be putting this up! **

**I hate the ending, but it's one a.m. so I'll go with it.**

**I don't own Kid's Next Door!**

**Play nicely and Review please!**

He doesn't remember. Not her, not their sector, and not the kids next door. He doesn't remember, she has to keep reminding herself that so that she doesn't go wandering down his corridor at night, only to be greeted by an empty room with a number four on the door. She has to tell that to herself so that she doesn't try to talk to him in school, for he will only call her a cruddy girl and laugh at her. She has to repeat it over and over so that she won't try to remind him, because she knows that he won't remember.

She misses him.

Yet she finds one small comfort; she will be joining him in that wonderful bliss of not knowing him from any other soon. That's not to say that she isn't terrified of that day. Decommissioning day. Everyone was terrified of it. The not knowing, the forgetting, the losing a part of you that has been around you for forever.

Yes, Kuki Sanban was terrified of decommissioning day. But, she was also terrified of the idea of living with this pain forever.

She is the last to go.

Nigel left first, headed for some place among the stars. Some great destiny that fit what a great leader he always was to them.

Second was Abby, as if testing the water for them as she had done so many times at the pool.

Hoagie follows soon after. After Abby left, he plunged himself into work in his room, rarely coming out. In the end, it wasn't a decommissioner that did him in, but a freak lab accident that wiped him memories (Kuki always wonders if it was actually an accident, but it's too late to ask him now, so she ignores it).

Then it's Wally's turn. Number four. Wallabee Beatles. Any name she would call and he would come running. Until one time, he didn't. Because he didn't know that he was supposed to. But he always kept her heart, even when neither quite knew it.

"Numbuh Three?" the new head of decommissioning (for even Fanny had to turn thirteen sometime) asked Kuki. Kuki turned to the little brown haired girl. "We're ready for you."

The sweater clad girl rose from her chair and walked into the decommissioning chamber.

"Tell him." Number two cornered her one day in the hallway about a week after Abby's decommissioning.

"Tell who what?" Kuki smiled and tilted her head, hugging her newest rainbow monkey as she spoke.

"Wally. Tell him that you love him." Number Two grabs her shoulders, his hands rough with calluses from all of his inventions. He speaks quickly and urgently, as though they have no time left.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She attempts to look confused.

"Yes, you do. We all have known for like a buhmillion years. Don't do what I did. You will regret it if you don't tell him. I didn't tell Abby, I didn't confess, and now I have to live with that. Kuki, it's the worst pain you could ever go through. Tell him." Number two promptly ends his rant and turns back inside of his room. The next time he emerges, he has no memories.

"Do you ever look at the moon and feel as though you've been there a thousand times?" He asks her one night when they have long surpassed the land of bed time stories and lice and school girl fantasies.

"Yeah! And you just feel as though…" the Asian girl replies eagerly and fumbling for words.

"Someone is up there. And you used to be like them, but something," the blonde boy's eyebrows furrow "Something changed."

"Something did change." She replies thoughtfully, but changes the subject to one about a professor's homework.

The first time they meet they are four and Wally has just moved from Australia. Being her cheerful self, she asks him if he wants to play rainbow monkeys with her. He puffs his chest up and calls rainbow monkeys lame. She suddenly is on him like a lion on its pray, screaming at him with claws and flaming hair. Wally blushes and apologizes. Kuki smiles, helps him up, and giggles. They stand there for a mement, the two children suspended in a moment that neither would understand at their young ages. Those few seconds are shattered when he, not sure what to do, huffs off to go play dodge ball with some little boys. He mutters to himself about cruddy sheilas, stupid girls, and such (really he just thinks that she's cute).

The night that Wally is decommissioned is her first night alone in the tree house. It scares her a lot; the floors squeak in places no one is, the branches sway with the slightest of breezes, and buzzes come from all of Hoagies inventions that she doesn't know how to turn off. Kuki finds herself wandering into his room that first night and just sobbing on that old boxing ring of his. She attempts to sleep in the tree house, just for the memories, but in the end she decides to stay at home during the nights.

"I love you, Kuki." Four simple words. I. Love. You. Kuki. The last four words he says to her before he is decommissioned. He says it three times while they are still in the kids next door. Twice on the night before his decommissioning and once right as they placed the helmet on his head. She cried each and every time, blubbering out the four words that made him the happiest boy alive, even in those circumstances.

"I love you, too."

They remember being in love. It's strange, how of all things that the decommissioning process would leave, it leaves them with love. Wally and Kuki know how they feel about the other, yet they are both convinced that they have never talked to the other, so they never speak until high school where Wally finally grows some balls and asks her out.

They get married.

They have a daughter.

They have grandchildren (one whose name is Sally).

They have a beautiful life.

(But they always look at tree houses, and the moon, and even that mansion down the lane and wonder what changed)

They die eventually. Kuki died of organ failure and Wally died in an operation to give her his.

"Doctor, I'll die, right?" The Australian man's voice clouded in sorrow.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked.

"If I give her my heart, I'll die, right? But she'll live?"

"I- yes, Mr. Beatles. You will die."

"Don't tell her that I'm doing this. Don't even tell her that you offered me to do this. Just, tell her that you have found a donor. Wait until after I'm gone to tell her."

She never smoked, she hardly drank, she ate healthy, and exercised regularly. She didn't do any of the stuff that causes heart issues, but it was genetic. And it killed her. Wally and her both die on the operating tables.

Kuki Beatles, date of death: 3/4/2077 7:34 p.m.

Wallabee Beatles, date of death: 3/4/2077 7:43 p.m.

"Numbuh Three?" the new head of decommissioning asked Kuki. Kuki turned to the little brown haired girl. "We're ready for you."

The sweater clad girl rose from her chair and walked into the decommissioning chamber. She walked calmly, knowing that her loneliness would be gone soon. There is a trace of fear in each and every step she takes, for she knows that she won't remember.

The helmet is placed on her head.

The machine is turned on.

And then the final member of Sector V falls, like a rose losing its last petal.

Her world goes dark for a moment before she awakens in a strange place.

Her memories are hazy, and her mind is cloudy, but she is okay.

She is escorted home by some children in odd looking outfits.

Number Three is gone. Only Kuki remains with one word in particular dancing throughout her dreams that night: _Wally_.

**Who wants to review? Oh, you do? The person reading this? Well, if you insist...**

**~PrincessScissors**


End file.
